


【慕容冲】野心

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【慕容冲】野心

接前篇节气系列大寒的设定，仍为慕容冲个人，有苻丕→慕容冲，纯粹单箭头。

慕容冲从皇宫出来。他得到恩准，去见他的姐姐。姐姐隔着珠帘颤抖着伸出一只手，然后，又循规蹈矩地收了回去，只轻轻说了一句，凤皇，保重。

她甚至宁可他软弱一些，无能一些，没心肝一些，可以糊涂颟顸地多活几年，可她又知道他不是。

欲望和仇恨，世间只有这两件东西会永存。

苻丕是在半路钻进慕容冲的马车里，他在这条幽僻的小巷里等了许久，衣襟兜帽上的雪也抖落在慕容冲身上。

有些夹在他和慕容之间，化掉了，苻丕没有管这种不适感，他只是往慕容冲身上挨。手虽然伸了出去，却又不敢下够力气，把人抱紧。

他低声说，我很想你，你不知道我多想你。父皇赐剑给我的时候，我想的是，若死在襄阳，就见不到你了。

他话语低沉，有些不讲措辞的慌乱，真实性似乎又多了两分。他已有两年没有见到慕容冲，在苻坚面前他不敢泄露半点蛛丝马迹，他害怕他目光如炬、能明察秋毫的君上。

可是他也不想放弃慕容冲，慕容冲有令他着迷的力量，他无法自拔。

他话在耳鬓厮磨之间已经说得足够感人，然而慕容冲只有一副铁石心肠。

慕容冲复又摸他靠在自己肩上的头，手指插到他发丝里去，舒服极了，苻丕在他手里极易驯化。

他略带嘲弄似的语调，说，那长公子可真是幸运。不然，我只能在陛下书桌上摸你这颗头了。

苻丕给他话语提醒，觉得颈部凉飕飕、轻飘飘的。

而慕容冲在想别的事情。他无法真的离开长安，东面有他吃人不吐骨头的叔父。这个世道，血亲杀起血亲来，是最顺手的。

不能跟苻丕翻脸。虽然他优柔寡断，虽然他难成大事，可是，那样也未必不好，至少比苻坚好。

他继续说，但愿长公子能这么幸运到八十岁。

那只终于有勇气握住他的手的苻丕的手松开了，他颇为惶恐地问：你听见什么了？

若说揣测圣意，他虽为苻坚长子，却不及慕容冲之亲厚。

慕容冲哂笑他的紧张，他说，没有什么。只不过，想到公子连活着都要靠运气和陛下的宽容，就觉得公子真应该多拜拜佛才是。

苻丕不说话了。慕容冲的意思他明白，他是一个身份尴尬至极的庶长子，苻坚赐剑给他自刎的时候，根本就没拿他当过亲生儿子。

血亲杀血亲，比杀外人更顺手。

慕容冲带着笑，也不知道是嘲讽，还是关心。不过，苻丕觉得不会有后者。

慕容冲不可能喜欢他。他的死活他根本就不放在心上。他全家死光慕容冲才会高兴。

苻丕总算还有一点自知之明，否则如何能苟延残喘到现在。

但慕容冲说得对。他现在还可以凭借苻坚那点淡漠的父子情谊和自身拼了命立下的功绩苟活一时，日后呢？他要继续在名正言顺的未来之主手下讨生活吗？

他要如何证明自己没有野心呢？

这种事情是永远无法自证的，所以帝王们不看证据，只管杀。

杀兄弟的负罪感比杀子更小，更微不足道。

慕容冲不再看他了，他转过脸去，看窗外的雪，那些光把他的侧脸照亮，比雪色更白。

他说，你的野心也只有这样了。我除了祝你能长命百岁，还有什么可说呢？

苻丕明白他的意思，苻丕甚至能明白他出任太守以后要做些什么。

那如同纵虎归山，苻坚再也不能抓住他了。凤凰本就是杀不死的，那平静的胸腔中一颗野心从未停止跳动。

他也许是最了解慕容冲的人。慕容冲不可能放弃野心，他宁可去死，宁可被人戮尸千次，宁可不得超生，不得来世。

他不在乎，他只要顺从自己生机勃勃的野心。

苻丕的声音低到几不可闻，仿若梦呓。他说，弑君……我办不到。

他没有慕容冲那般孤注一掷的勇气，本性的懦弱圈养着他，锁住了他，他还未曾真的失去一切。

意料之中的答案，慕容冲在心底嘲讽着苻丕。他那点微不足道的野心和这乱世的任何一个愚民匹夫无异。唯剩坐以待毙而已。

有愚蠢的不安，却连为之放弃一切的勇气都没有，就如同打开了圈门却依旧踌躇着不敢逃出的牲畜一般。

那甚至不配被叫作野心。野心能够吞噬一切，包括慕容冲他自己。

慕容冲掀开帘子，径直从缓慢前行的马车上跳了下去，把这温暖安逸的行进工具让给了苻丕。

但愿他在被杀之前还能过片刻舒服日子。而慕容冲独自前行于风雪之中，不会停下，也不会回头。

苻丕伸出了手，苻丕甚至有一种冲动，如他一般从车上跳下去，追上他，握住他的手，抱住他。

但是那只手在雪中冻得僵硬发疼，他放下帘子，缩了回去。

END


End file.
